Often, a storage space is provided at the bottom portion of the trunk of a vehicle. A trunk carpet is often provided to detachably cover such a storage room, so that a space above may be available for users and the available storage space may be maximized. It is desired to provide a handle device for the trunk carpet, such that users can open and close the trunk carpet easily to access the storage space below the trunk carpet and that habits of various users for the handle device can be accommodated.